Crazy for this Girl
by stream of tears
Summary: kind of a songfic, but more background music. Kyo thinks about his feelings for Tohru. Can a art teacher push him in the right direction? If kyo tells tohru his feelings how will she respond? no flames please! just a oneshot T rated, nothing bad in it tho


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.(by me not owning anything I also mean I don't own the song or the lyrics)

Author's Note: ok this is my second one-shot involving Kyo and Tohru. It didn't turn out exactly how i pictured it but that's ok, it's a Friday night and I am exhausted so I am actually doing pretty well considering I got this done after It sitting on my computer for 2 months :D and the lyrics are to the song "crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jaron and they just kind of go along with the story, so that's why it's in there. So enjoy!

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound _

"Hurry up Kyo-kun or we'll be late to school, oh not only that but Hana-chan and Uo-Chan are waiting for us outside the school gates, oh I hope we don't make them late to class!" Tohru said as the thought of getting her friends in trouble because they were late because of her was like a sin in her mind. Kyo, seeing a swarm of emotions playing across Tohru's face just chuckled to himself. All of a sudden Kyo looked up to see the walk sign turn to red, he looked down at Tohru, but she wasn't there anymore. She was ahead of him, her head down so she didn't see the red of the no walk sign.

"Hey look out!" Kyo shouted as he pulled Tohru out of the way just as a car sped by the place where she was just standing.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do get yourself killed! Do you know what that would have done? Your friends would have killed me, not to mention that damn rat and dog and the bunny and………." Kyo who was rambling on and on about how he would have been murdered had he have let anything happen to her didn't notice the smile and the slight blush on Tohru's face. All of a sudden Kyo felt something warm in his hand. He looked down to see Tohru's hand in his. He looked down at her smiling face.

"Come on Kyo, we are going to be late." Tohru said as she pulled him across the street and into the parking lot of the high school, and to the gate where Tohru's friends sat waiting for her and orangey. Kyo just shook his head at how simply Tohru can change from a near death experience to acting like nothing ever happened. He smiled slightly at this and allowed himself to be pulled across the parking lot to where the Yankee and Hana waited to greet them.

_of__ the cars that pass us by and I don't know why but she's changed my mind_

After being bombarded with dozens of questions pertaining to why the two were so late getting to school (not technically late but not at their usual time either, they usually got there after Hana and before Uo) the bell finally rung, signaling that it was time to get to class. With a sigh of relief Kyo started to head toward the doors that would lead to homeroom, suddenly he got very cold, he looked down and saw the problem, Tohru wasn't with him. He usually felt warm around Tohru, she just had that affect on people, and either that or whoever was with her was basking in the warmth radiating from her smile. Usually though it was both. He turned around to find Tohru standing in the yard alone staring off into space with that smile on her face.

_Would you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinking about her __constantly_

"Yo!" Kyo called out, trying to get Tohru's attention. When it didn't work he sighed _guess I'll have to go get her then_ Kyo thought as a small smile appeared on his face as he made his way over to the smiling girl.

Tohru was too busy gazing up into the deep blue of the sky to even notice Kyo walk up to her, to lost in her own thoughts to even hear the bell ring.

"Ya now if you keep standing there the sky will fall down on you." A familiar voice said next to Tohru.

"Ah!" Tohru gasped and swung around only to see Kyo standing there with a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo! I didn't see you standing there! I really am very sorry, I guess it's what happens when you don't pay any attention to what is going on around you, not that I'm saying that you're not interesting………." Kyo just sighed, _why does_ _she always apologize to me? She didn't do anything wrong!_ Tohru heard the orange hair boy sigh and looked up to meet his eyes. (She had been looking down this whole time)

"Let's just get to class, otherwise we are going to be yelled out and that would make a scene, I hate scenes." Tohru just nodded, she didn't think that it would be wise to point out that Kyo and yuki were always creating scenes, just like that time when they went shopping with her, Hana and Uo. Her friends found out that she was still wearing the middle school bathing suit so they were taking her shopping to get a new one, how on earth Kyo and yuki were dragged into going along Tohru never found out but she did know that about halfway into the shopping trip yuki and Kyo were caught arguing about which color looked best on Tohru, blue or orange. Tohru giggled as she relived those moments. Kyo hearing her giggle looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?"he asked her. The young girl just shook her head.

"It's nothing Kyo." She said with a smile. Kyo sighed inwardly, that smile…..he thought. He just smiled back down at?" he a

Tohru and opened the door into homeroom_……_30 seconds before the late bell rang.

_but__ she don't know how I feel_

"Alright children lets settle down" Mayu said as everyone found their seats.

"Now today we are learning about accounting……." Kyo zoned out, he didn't care about accounting, it's not like he would have a job in the future anyway. He just sat there for the hour that he had to suffer in homeroom and then he would be free, well somewhat, he wouldn't have to listen to Mayu for a while at least. The bell rang and he was out of there like a shot.

_Oh __Kyo__ already left_. Tohru thought sadly, _well at least I get to see him next period_ she thought happily as she walked out the door with her two friends trailing behind her. They had noticed a slight change in behavior in Kyo, at first he couldn't stand Tohru, but now here he was looking out for her, walking her to school when yuki wasn't able to and just before class started he walked in with Tohru. Something was definitely up with Kyo.

"hey,hana." Uo said to the silent girl next to her

"yes." Hana-chan drawled in her 'mysterious' voice.

_Why on earth is she doing __that__ voice for_? Questioned Uo, suddenly she looked behind them to see eyes glaring at their backs. _Oh no wonder, it's the fan club_. Uo smirked; she knew that the girls were to chicken to even come close to Tohru while she and Hana were around.

"You were saying?" Hana questioned (Uo had suddenly gone quiet, lost in her thoughts)

"Hmmm, o h Ya, have you noticed anything different about orangey?" she questioned

Uo watched her Goth friend contemplate this. As she (Hana) was thinking she looked forward to the brunette who was bouncing in front of her. They were headed off to science, joy.

"Actually I have." She said finally.

"What do you think happened to him?" the Yankee asked as the three of them turned down the hallway to where their second period awaited them (Tohru has been spacing out for this entire conversation so she has no idea what is going on behind her) Hana thought about the Yankee's question again but this time it did not take too long to answer. As they were walking through the door into the science lab Hana turned to look at the Yankee and said two simple little words that held so much meaning.

"Tohru did."

_and__ as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl_

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Ugh when will this period be over? _ Kyo asked himself as he sat in his desk looking at the window. He was in fine arts at the moment. The only period that didn't have Tohru in it. He couldn't deny it; Kyo was falling for Tohru, falling fast and hard. But he could never be with her, there was no way that she could return his feelings, not after she saw him like………..that. And of course when he said that he was referring to the night when Kazuma tore off his bracelet and showed Tohru his other form. A horrible, smelly monster. There was no way that she could love a monster.

_She was the one to hold me the night the __sky fell__ down_

But then why did she run toward him and not away from him when he left for the woods? Why her? She didn't owe him anything, she didn't need to be his friend, and she didn't have to try to get him to open up to her. But yet she did. She did go after him, it was Tohru who did it, not Kagura, and she doesn't owe him anything and yet she is still his friend, she still accepts him. Kyo sighed. He just didn't get girls, especially not a girl with a warm smile, blue eyes always filled with happiness and hope, and long brown hair. In other words, he didn't get girls like Tohru. Girls were a mystery to him, he wanted it that way, and yet he didn't. He wanted to be with Tohru all the time, he wanted to know all about her, since she already knew all about him. Kyo sighed again only louder this time, he laid his head on his desk, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get Tohru off of his mind.

_and__ what was I thinking when the world didn't end _

"Kyo." A voice said. Kyo looked up only to meet the curios gaze of the teacher.

"Where is your project?" the teacher asked, his eyes scanning kyo's desk seeing nothing but a grumpy teenager.

"Don't have one." Kyo grunted then put his head back in his arms.

"There must be something you can do." the teacher said.

"hm." Kyo retorted back. The teacher's face creased. _Oh he is going to be difficult isn't he, he is always this way in my classes but oh no he doesn't give the other teachers any problems, I thought that he would at least cooperate with me since that __Goth__ girl and __Yankee__ aren't here to bug him and yuki isn't in this class to __antagonize__ him, not even the girl with the big blue eyes was here……………….._suddenly the teacher's eyes widened and he looked down at Kyo again. Finally figuring out why Kyo always gave him so much trouble he smiled to himself and walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing something from a cupboard.

Kyo felt the teacher walk away. _Finally_. He thought. _When is this stupid period going to end!_ He groaned softly, he really didn't want to be here. All of a sudden light footsteps headed in his direction and stopped in form of his desk. When Kyo lifted his eyes he found the teacher standing in front of him, grinning like he was a young child who had just gotten a lollipop, in his hand a sheet of white paper.

"what." Kyo grunted, he really didn't want to have to deal with the teacher again. The teacher put the white paper on the desk if front of Kyo.

"draw." The teacher commanded.

"What?" Kyo sat up this time, a confused look on his face, usually this teacher gave up on him after a while.

"You heard me draw." The teacher said again gesturing toward the piece of blank paper in front of the confused boys.

"Draw something that makes you happy." He said.

"Feh, I don't want to do this." Kyo mumbled looking out the window again. The teacher just smiled and grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to Kyo.

"Tell you what, I'll help you." He said looking at Kyo. Kyo whirled around locking eyes with the teacher.

"Why do you wan to do that?" he questioned, suspicion and mistrust clouding his eyes.

"look if you want to pass this class and be out of this class forever then just let me help you get this assignment in." the teacher said, truth in everything he said. Kyo debated with himself for a minute. _If I don't take his help I'll flunk and never pass this stupid class, but If he helps me then I won't have to do all of the work at least._ Finally coming to a decision Kyo nodded. The teacher smiled.

"Great, now here's what I want you to do, take your hand and trace it on the paper." Kyo did just as he was told.

"Now draw stuff on it, do you want to have a watch or a bracelet, or a ring etc." Kyo drew the beads that circled his left wrist, the beads marking him for what he was, a monster.

"finally I want you to write all the things that make you happy or enjoy in your life and write them around d the edges of the hand, leave a space inside the hand though, I'll come back in a couple of minutes to see how far you have gotten." The teacher said getting up and walking to a group in the back who were having difficulty with clay.

"Stuff that makes me happy?" Kyo said out loud. _Oh boy, this could be tougher then I thought_. After several minutes of scratching his head Kyo found himself thinking of Tohru and how whenever he was feeling horrible she would always make his favorite food, which happened to be that stew that she made the first night that he stayed at the dog's house. Thinking of nothing else he wrote stew on the hand, and suddenly after that more and more words started pouring from his hand, he started to work.

Several minutes later the teacher glanced up over toward where the orange hair boy sat expecting to see him staring out the window but was happily surprised when he saw that the boy was scribbling furiously on the paper. The teacher smirked inwardly and turned back to the task at hand _good, very good._ He thought.

Several more minutes later, Kyo was finished; he looked down at the paper shocked. Most of the paper was covered in his bad handwriting. The teacher seeing the boy stop writing walked over and was pleased when he saw how much the boy had written.

"Very good, now you remember that spot in the middle of the hand that I told you to leave empty." Seeing Kyo nod he continued.

"I want you to put the one thing that makes you happy, not happy like getting an A on a test happy, I mean happy as in, you want to do this thing every day or be near it or whatever it is you want to feel like that every day. Kind of like the one thing that makes your life complete and that you can't live without." He explained seeing a touch of confusion on his face.

"Do you understand?" he questioned. Kyo nodded and turned his gaze back out the window, the teacher sighed slightly and walked away to check on his other students all the while thinking _come on__Kyo__, write it down, write it down._ Kyo sat there looking at the window, as soon as the teacher started explaining what happy 'object' he wanted Kyo to write down he knew immediately what he should write down but he didn't know if he could. He sighed after a few moments of thought and looked down at the paper, finally reaching his decision.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg. The second to last bell of the day. As Kyo got up from his desk he walked over to his teacher and handed him the paper.

"here." He said and started to walk away. The teacher glanced down at the paper and smiled at what he saw. There, in the center of the hand was one word, the one thing that he could not live without. In the center of the hand was the word………….._Tohru_.

As Kyo was about to exit the classroom he turned to see the teacher smiling at him. Kyo opened his mouth and said…

"Thanks, for that." Kyo said as he nodded toward his paper, and then he was gone. Kyo walked into that room feeling miserable, now he left with another feeling, the feeling of acceptance. Kyo could no longer deny it. He had fallen unconditionally in love with Tohru.

_why__ didn't I know what I know__now_

Kyo entered his last period class and looked for a place to sit (preferably a place next to Tohru) only to find all the seats filled except for the one in the very front. He set his books down on the desk and looked over to where Tohru was seated, surrounded by yuki, Hana, and Uo. Tohru looked up and saw him looking at her and smiled. Kyo just smiled back and sat down.

_Would you look__at her she looks at__me she's got me thinking__about__her constantly but she don't how I feel _

"Come on people let's get to work." Their flustered math teacher said as she scrambled around looking for her glasses. Once she found them she popped them on and started the lecture.

"Now if you will all turn to page 237, you will see that we are going to begin working on linear equations…………."

Kyo glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch Tohru get out her book and begin concentrating fiercely on what their teacher was telling the class. Kyo sighed inwardly and turned his attention back to the front of the room to await the final bell, and to wait until their teacher found her book.

_and__ as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl_

An hour later the bell rang and the doorway was crowded with bodies trying desperately to get out of that classroom and out into freedom. Kyo just waited patiently until the door way was clear, then he got up and walked over to where the others were sitting. Yuki was saying something about a council meeting and how he would be home late. Tohru just nodded and smiled and wished him luck as he left the room to go and meet his fellow officers.

"Hey Tohru I have to work tonight, what do you have planned?" the Yankee asked her friend.

"Oh nothing, probably studying and working on the homework from science, oh and my job."

"Tohru you push yourself too much and you work too hard. Please try to relax this weekend." Hana said to Tohru who was trying to put her book back into her very crowded shoulder bag.

"Well what about you orangey?" Uo asked as she turned her head to Kyo. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I might go up to the dojo and train." He said after a slight pause.

"That's great Kyo!" Tohru said as she finally won the battle between her bag and her book. She knew how much Kyo loved spending time with Kazuma Sohma, the owner of the dojo and kyo's foster father.

"Let me know when you plan on going and I'll pack you a lunch." Tohru said as she closed her eyes and smiled her heartwarming smile at the orange haired boy.

"Ya sure, thanks." Kyo mumbled fighting back a slight blush that threatened to overtake his face. He thought that he had erased all trace of it, but what he didn't know was that Hana and Uo had seen the teenagers face go a slight shade of pink before returning to normal. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I got to head." Uo said.

"My boss said that if I'm late one more time he's going to fire me." She said as she headed toward the door.

"Catch ya later Tohru!" she called before she disappeared down the hallway and into the sunshine.

Hana knew for a fact that Uo didn't start work until 4:00 and it was only 2:43 so she figured that the Yankee must have had another reason for leaving. Hana looked over at Kyo and then at Tohru, she finally understood why Uo left early.

"I too must go, I told my parents that I would go grocery shopping with Megumi today." She said as she hugged her friend.

"oh ok Hana, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Tohru said warmly as she watched her friend go.

"Yes tomorrow." Hana said as she too vanished down the hallway. Leaving Tohru and Kyo alone in the classroom.

"Well I suppose we should start to go home too, I don't want to worry Shigure." Tohru said as she turned her gaze to Kyo.

_Right now_

All Kyo could do was nod, she was so close to him that he could feel her breath against his skin, and he could smell her, she smelled of vanilla, apples, and cinnamon.

"Although I doubt that Shigure would be missing us that much, he's probably glad to have the whole house to himself." Kyo said as he turned to walk toward the door.

_Face to face_

Tohru laughed at that and hurried to catch up with him, but on her way out the door her foot got caught around one of the chair legs and she started to fall. She shut her eyes tight but the impact never came. She looked up into orange eyes before a familiar _poof _filled the room and in the place of Kyo sat a orange cat. Tohru collapsed on the floor, tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo, I didn't mean for you to transform, it was my fault I'm so sorry. Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything right? I mean if you were hurt because you tried to catch me, oh that would be awful! Kyo are you sure you're alright?" Tohru asked tears actually running down her face this time.

"Stop crying! You didn't do anything! It was the stupid chairs fault for being in your way! Just please……stop……..crying." Kyo said softly, not sure if he said the right thing. He chanced a look at Tohru and found that the tears had stopped and she was smiling.

"Thank you Kyo." She said as she wiped away the last of her tears. All of a sudden _poof!_

"Eep!" Tohru squeaked as she turned around to give the now human Kyo some privacy as he pulled his clothes on. After he had finished he glanced down at the girl on the floor, eyes shut tight and her head down. This one girl who had managed to wiggle her way into his heart. This one girl……………………..who he had grown to love. He had a quick flash of what awaited him in the future, a lonely life, closed room, no light, no Tohru. His heart wrenched at the thought of losing her. _Maybe I should……………._he thought. As he debated with himself he didn't notice Tohru glance behind her (she didn't hear anyone moving so she thought that he was probably done)

"Kyo?" she questioned as she looked up into his face. She saw the indescion written on his face. _Something __is wrong is with Kyo_ she thought. She stood up and turned so her body was in front of his.

"Kyo? Kyo! Kyo what's wrong can you hear me?" she called out to him but yet he remained distant. She was really starting to worry now. Kyo (after finally reaching his decision) came back to the present only to find Tohru shouting his name and waving her hands is front of his face. He grabbed her hands to stop her from waving them anymore.

"Tohru what's wrong?" he asked trying to figure out what had happened to make start panicking.

Fresh tears rolled down Tohru's face.

"You didn't answer me when I called you; you just stood there with a faraway look in your eye. I thought that something awful happened to you to make you that way." Tears were really coming on now. Tohru looked down only to see that Kyo was still holding her hands.

"Ummm ky….ky……Kyo… your still…..hol..holding my hands." She managed to stammer out through her sobs. Kyo bent down until his mouth was by her ear.

"I know." He said.

_All my fears pushed aside_

Tohru gasped.

"Kyo?" she questioned.

"Tohru, there…..there's something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while now." Kyo said as he glanced down at their clasped hands.

"What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked. She knew that she was not going to have a lot of chances to get Kyo to talk openly with her; he still tried to hide his feelings from her.

_And right now I'm ready to spend__the rest of my life with you_

"Tohru, I don't know when it started but I… I found myself……" Kyo groaned _I can't say it, but yet I have to……_

"What's the matter Kyo? Did I do something wrong?" she questioned, trying to get him to talk more with her, _please don't shut me out now __Kyo_. Kyo almost as if he had sensed her thought looked up into her blue eyes, those eyes that always showed warmth to him whenever he needed it, those eyes that would haunt his dreams, those eyes that he fell in love with. He knew it was now or never and so as he looked into her eyes and said the three words that could either complete him or destroy him.

"I love you."

Tohru wasn't quite sure how to react, first she was shocked, then she was happy, and now, now a whole new emotion was showing itself to her. She looked at Kyo (she had looked down at one point) and saw the love shining in his eyes, his love for her. Suddenly she felt a giddiness fill her heart and spread throughout her entire body, and then she knew that the love, which Kyo was showing for her in his eyes, was being reflected back at him, in her own eyes.

"Kyo, I love you too."

_Would you look at her she looks at me __she's__ got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know__ how I feel__ as she __carries__ on without a doubt I wonder if she'll figure it out that I'm__crazy for this girl_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

A/N and there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't flame me because my self-esteem isn't all that great. :D so ya please review! Stream of tears:D


End file.
